Modern production line systems are capable of fabricating customized products having characteristics based on specifications provided by a party such as a customer. These systems may track the products during the production process to ensure that the products receive the proper characteristics. For example, a customer may place an order for an automobile having certain characteristics such as a red interior, a blue exterior, and a manual transmission. During the production of the custom automobile, the manufacturer must ensure that the automobile receives the exact characteristics specified by the customer. These systems may require maintaining a centralized database for tracking the product during the production process and confirm that the product receives the proper characteristics.